Off The Beaten Path
by Arctic0Kitten
Summary: Lawliet was given a second chance, after dying from an illness, however he has to take the form of a black lab. He is left to fend for himself, until he finds something that needs him. A teenager, whose wondered off the beaten path.
1. Chapter 1

**Off The Beaten Path**

**By:** _Arctic Kitten_

**Helper:** _Arctic Vixen Queen_

**Beta:** _n/n _(_we need one!_ -smiles-)

**Inspired by:** _**P**__uppy Love, __**D**__eath and His Shadow, __**O**__nly You_

**Summary:** _Lawliet was given a second chance, after dying from an illness, however he has to take the form of a black lab. He is left to fend for himself, until he finds something that needs him. A teenager, whose wondered off the beaten path._

**Chapter One: **_On the Street_

_L_awliet woke, finding himself in a soggy cardboard box, in a damp dark alley. L scanned his surroundings finding that it had previously rained. Just at the end of the alley, where L could see the street, were lamplights that flickered on right at that moment. The smell of rubbish suddenly floated to his nostrils, the rotting stench made L's nose twitch and his eyes water. Blinking L tried to stand, however his muscles were sore and something was way off. He just realized that everything seemed ten times larger than before. He blinked again, forcing himself to stand and 

withstand the pain of his stretching muscles. L was going to walk out of the cardboard box, which had started to cave in on itself from the water, when something else caught his attention. He could see a muzzle… And it was attached to him! L leapt from the box and stumbled upon his paws…

_-Wait…What?-_ L picked himself up again and looked down at himself. He had paws, black fur and….a tail. Lawliet turned around and around and around again, his eyes locked on the tail. However, still being new to the way to walk on all fours, he tripped over his own paws and fell flat on his face. His rear up in the air, his face, chest and two front paws were in deep, sloppy, fowl odder, mud that covered him like an itchy blanket. L fumed to himself, he hated this. The sound of giggling echoed in his floppy ears. He pricked an ear and listened closely. Yes, it was laughter L was hearing. Trying to pull himself up again, with little success, L just happened to see out of the corner of his eye, a figure floating in the air. He knew that figure anywhere, the mix-match wings confirmed it. The angelic demon perched on a trashcan and watched L with amusement.

"**Not even alive more than five minutes and you're already groveling in the mud, Lawliet-kun**." The sweet but mischievous voice teased him. He turned and faced the angelic demon he knew as,

**-Vixen-chan… Why are you here?-** L said, however, his speech was heard as only barking and snarling. Vixen blinked and smirked.

"**Hold on there pooch-kun."** She snickered as L glared. **"I can't understand you yet**." She let her mix-match wings spread open a tad bit before her total appearance changed. Her long white hair turned into a natural red color. Her extremely ghostly pale skin turned to a fine ivory and her 

golden rimmed black eyes turned to emerald green. Her under dressed body became fully dressed with hip hugging blue jeans, ripped at the knee and a baby blue belly shirt. Her knee high boots were replaced by high heal sandals. L stared wide eyed. Vixen turned around and faced the lab puppy, known as L. She smiled innocently and winked giving a little giggle while doing it.

**-Oh great… What's she up too….-** Before he could even think it over, he answered himself.** –She has something planned… But what? Hmmm.- **

Vixen watched the pacing puppy as she leaned on the trash can she had been perched on before.

"**Hey pooch-kun, your making me dizzy**…" L ignored her, out of all the times he could figure out the strangest, the hardest cases, he couldn't figure out why Vixen, the angelic demon was down here. He knew it couldn't possibly be because of him. L turned his head towards Vixen and sighed.

**-Why **_**are**_** you here, Vixen-chan?-** barked L with a snort. Vixen blinked blankly at him as she tilted her head to the side.

"**Sorry to burst your puppy bubble, pooch-kun but I still can't understand yea… "** Vixen giggled as she saw the pup's ears twitch with annoyance. She put her pinky finger in her ear and twisted, digging up some forgotten wax. She pulled her figure out of her ear and looked at it, then flicked whatever was on it, away. L wrinkled his nose in disgust. **"You see pooch-kun, I won't be able to understand you until an hour into your life. And you still have…"** she looked at the watch that she had on her left wrist. **"Hmmm…. Forty minutes until then."** She looked back at L and smiled at the disgruntled look on L's puppy face. **"Hey pooch-kun, don't look so down."** She reached down and patted the top of his head. L drooped at the touch.

**-Don't touch me…-** He swatted her hand away from his head with his paw. Vixen shook her head and laughed.

"**You're too much Lawliet-kun."** Vixen stated as she pulled out a makeup bag and started to put it on. L blinked at her, Vixen was surely odd one, one-hundred percent!

…

L's short, wobbly puppy legs were hard to work with. L was tired of this body already. He had only been walking for five minutes and already he had fallen three times in a row! To make things worse, Vixen was following him, every time he fell, she laughed. Finally after the fourth fall and the laughter, L got up and turned around to face Vixen.

**-Vixen-chan, what are you doing here?-** Vixen hummed and turned around seemingly still not understanding. L growled. He stepped towards her. **–Don't ignore me Vixen-chan, I know you can hear me now.- **Vixen blinked and sighed.

"**Okay okay pooch-kun. You got me."** L rolled his eyes. Vixen grinned devilishly. **"So you want me to tell you why I'm here?"** She got a glare from Lawliet. She giggled and put her hands out in defense. **"Alright alright…."** Vixen swiftly scooped the puppy up and placed him upon a bench. **"Sit back and relax, pooch-kun. I'll tell you why I'm here."** Lawliet drooped and sat down. Vixen sat herself down as well and smiled at the little lab puppy. **"You see Pooch-kun. I was originally given the mission to follow you around until you got your human form back. However I found something more interesting to follow."** A deep suspicious blush worked its way upon her face. L blinked blankly at her.

**-What type of guy is it?-** L barked tilting his head. Vixen snapped her head towards L and her blush rose as she rubbed the back of her head.

"**Uh…. Well."** Vixen stammered a bit. L stood up on his wobbly legs and looked at Vixen.

**-You did fall in love didn't you?-**

"**Well… Yes, but uh…"** Vixen became fidgety. **"I kinda found an interest in someone who has a sway and a chest…."** L blinked.

**-You're gay.-** L snickered. **–So who's the **_**'lucky'**_** girl?- **Vixen had a blank expression on her face, however it changed into a small smile.

"**Oh yea, your gay too."** Vixen slapped her forehead and laughed. **"How could I have forgotten?"** Lawliet twitched.

**-Well yes… How could you have forgotten? You teased me for hours about it at the Court.-** Vixen sweat dropped and scratched the back of her head.

"**Oh yea….hehe sorry."** Vixen grinned sheepishly, as she scratched the back of her head.

…

L waggled down the vacant street, once and a while a car would speed by, but other then that L was alone. Vixen had left him to find her….what did she call it again? Oh yea, 'soul desire'. L stopped and shook his head in disapproval.

_-That woman will never stop disturbing me…-_ thought L as he finally was getting use to his body. However, he was yet use to the fact of how he looked fully. Every time he passed a glass window, he would jump and stare at himself for long periods of time, until he realized it was 

him… He had been living five hours now, yet had no idea on what he had to do to get his human form… He had pondered upon it for three hours now, and nothing came to his mind. With his head bowed, L didn't see the person sitting in the shadows of a closed bakery. However, he did smell him and the wonderful…_sniff sniff_…. Strawberry cheese cake he had with him. Lifting his head he looked around, his eyes focused upon the figure on the porch. Stopping L tried to see the person's face, but to no use. Lowering himself to the ground, L crawled on his pudgy puppy belly towards the seemingly sleeping figure. The cake was delicately placed in his hand. L licked his lips as he drew closer, his eyes on the delectable piece of dessert. He got mere cementers away when his belly growled and the figure snapped awake. L leapt back and slipped into the shadow. The only thing that could be seen was his glowing white eyes. The figure groaned and shifted in his position. L could tell it was a man, more like a teenager. The teen rubbed the back of his head before looking up at L then back down at the cake. The teen sighed and stared at L before getting up and as he got up he put down the cake.

"**Here… You can have it…." **The teen turned away and began to walk down the dimly lit street. As L began to eat the cake he just happened to hear the teen mumble. **"I don't even know why I bought it. I don't even like cake…"** L stopped eating and looked at the fading figure. His thoughts swirling. He lowered his head back down to the cake and caught a very strong scent. It was a mixture of drugs and something that was almost gone, consumed by the mixture of drugs. L reared back and shook his head. His eyes wide with the realization that the teen that had given him the cake was off the beaten path.

That was when L realized his duty. Finishing the last bit of cake, he got to his paws and stared down the dark street, knowing somewhere the teen was still wondering around.

**End of Chap 1**

**Kitten:**_ Yea so this is the first chapter of Off the Beaten Path. If anyone wants me to do the Court scene, just message me. I have yet to start the next chapter however, I'll do it as soon as I see a review on this story!_

**Arctic Vixen:** _YAY I'm in this chapter!_ –glomps Arctic Kitten-

**Kitten:** ACK! –smiles and strokes head- _yep!_

**Arctic Vixen:** _Will your character be in it soon, Kit?_

**Kitten:** _Maybe in the third chap!_

**Arctic Vixen:** Why that late?

**Kitten:** -grins- _you'll see._

**Arctic Vixen:** -pouts-

**Chapter 2:** _Running from Sanity_


	2. Chapter 2

**Off The Beaten Path**

**By:** _Arctic Kitten_

**Beta:** _n/n _(_we need one!_ -smiles-)

**Inspired by:** _**P**__uppy Love, __**D**__eath and His Shadow, __**O**__nly You_

**Summary:** _Lawliet was given a second chance, after dying from an illness, however he has to take the form of a black lab. He is left to fend for himself, until he finds something that needs him. A teenager, whose wondered off the beaten path._

**Chapter One: **_Running from Sanity_

_:::_

Lawliet stumbled down the street. He could barely make out the teen who was way in front of him. He huffed and puffed down the street worried that he would lose the one thing that would help him. But after five minutes of trying to catch up or keep the other in his light of sight he had to give up the teen was too far ahead. He plopped himself down on a corner of the road. The traffic lights were flashing red. Lawliet slowed his breathing and finally struggled back to his feet. His stomach growled and he mentally smacked himself for burning the only fuel he had gotten since he woke up. When he was human he had plenty of food. But now, he hated the feeling of his stomach rumbling. It was an odd feeling.

The pup began to walk off down the street when hands suddenly were around his middle, picking him up. He let out a yelp and struggled.

"**Hey there little guy. Where's your mommy?"** Lawliet found himself incased in warm arms. A mixed smell drifted to Lawliet's sensitive nostrils, flowers, cleaner, and pastries and something else that the lab pup couldn't put his paw on. He looked up to meet a sweet looking old face. **"Hm?" **the man said with a good-natured smile which made Lawliet's tail wag heavily. The man's smile only seemed to grow at this. **"I wouldn't want to take you from your mommy but it seems she is not around, how sad."** The man continued as though the pup could understand him. The pup just stared with wide gray eyes. **"Would you like to come home with me?"** Lawliet blinked then huffed in response. The man stroked Lawliet's head making the pup relax.

'_Nnnh… Who would have thought that having your head patted like this would feel so good…' _Lawliet thought as he was taken to a limousine.

**~break~**

Lawliet had not realized that he had fallen asleep until the limousine came to a stop. He raised his head but because of his size he could not see through the window and because of his chubby puppy body he could not climb up and look. He felt frustrated and grumbled to himself with sounded like little yapping whimpers to the old man. The man looked at the pup and smiled again, reaching over he picked the dirty puppy up and opened his door, stepping out of the car.

"**Well, welcome to your new home."** Lawliet stared in fascination, the old man lived in a mansion! But as Lawliet thought back when he first smelt the man, there was another scent he couldn't place but now he could. The scent was money, the ink that made the dollar bills. Lawliet couldn't believe this. With his strange luck he had stumbled upon a man who lived in wealth. Even if he wasn't the owner of this place he still had the money to keep Lawliet healthy and fed. However, his good mood somewhat dimmed as he remembered the boy who had given him that cake. How he looked and the way he acted… Lawliet felt a pain in his chest that he made himself believe was from hunger.

The man walked slowly but not at a snail's pace, Lawliet liked the pace. He could actually take in the huge garden at this pace. Unlike most people who don't take the time and just stare. The garden was mostly roses, with a huge pond with equally large koi fish swimming in it. There were archways leading towards the mansion, ivy wrapped securely around the archway hanging down almost head level. Everything was green but because of the time of day it was, Lawliet could not actually tell how everything was.

The two went down the ivy covered pathway until they got to the large double front doors. With one hand, the elderly man fished out his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. Stepping through the door, the elderly man was bunbarded by a wailing little girl, who nearly knocked the man over.

"**Waaaaah! Watari! Mama and Papa are being **_**SOOO**_** mean to Misa!"** The now named old man steadied himself before smiling down at the little blond girl.

"**Why Miss ****Amane, it is dreadfully late for you to be up.****"** Said Watari sweetly while patting the little girl on the pack softly.

"**But but but!"** the child bawled latching onto the old man pushing her head into his pant's leg.

"**Oh Watari, your back! Thank goodness."** A beautiful blond woman said while coming down the swirling staircase, looking flustered. A man was right behind her. The three of them were dressed in their sleeping clothes.

"**I'm so very sorry ma'am, sir**" he bowed, **"I got stuck in traffic and I got a little side tracked on the way."** The woman smiled.

"**She won't go to bed, we've tried everything."** Then the woman finally noticed the puppy.

"**Watari? Is that~"**

"**A puppy!"** squealed the little girl reaching out for the puppy.

"**Ah… why yes dear it is. But I'm afraid that I won't be able to let you hold him just yet."** When the young 7 year old stomped her foot and pouted, Watari went on. **"Because he's very dirty and you're already all dressed for bed. But I bet if you get to bed, and after I watch him I can bring him to you."** The man and woman watched the little girl jump up in excitement and rush up the stairs and at the top she turned around and yelled down.

"**Remember you promised Misa!" **and with a little giggle she turned and darted into her room. The two parents looked at Watari and sighed.

"**You know how we feel about animals, Watari."** Watari took his hat off and bowed lightly.

"**I know ma'am and I've very sorry but he was just wondering around by his lonesome… I think he may have been left or that his mother was killed…"** The woman looked at the puppy who stared back at her.

'_So he's a butler…'_ thought Lawliet as he wagged his tail lightly hoping the woman would be drawn in to his puppy charms. It seemed to work.

"**Well… as you know, you promised her. She's probably sitting up in her bed waiting. So get going and get that pup clean."** The woman said as she rubbed her temples. **"Oh the joy of being a mother and a good wife."** She turned to her husband and smiled before going up the stairs. Watari looked down at the pup that had stayed quiet.

**~Break~**

"**Uh Watari?"** asked the young seven year old.

"**Yes Ms ****Amane?****"** he asked sitting beside the child's bed, with the pup in his lap. His old wrinkled hand stroking the pup's head. The little girl was quiet, staring at Lawliet with a series look that no seven year old girl should have. Lawliet could tell something was terribly wrong.

"**Will you promise to stay with Misa, forever?"** she looked up at him hopefully. Watari picked Lawliet up and placed the very chubby pup next to the young girl. **"Until I can't any longer, Ms. Amane."** The girl squealed loudly causing Lawliet to flinch but he allowed himself to be grabbed up by the girl.

The pup was pulled to her chest and cuddled closely. Lawliet found that it was nice to have something to be so close. When he was human he wasn't one to cuddle or even to socialize but now… He was enjoying it. It must have had something to do because of him being a dog. The pup stared at the man, as he looked over him and the little girl. Lawliet saw the smile fade and a worried gleam in those old, wise, sweet, eyes. He watched Watari reach over and ran his hand over the little girl's head.

"**Goodnight Ms. ****Amane.****"** Something in Lawliet sparked, and he knew that this little girl needed help just like the teenage boy.

Lawliet didn't sleep much, he had been fed by Watari, after he was bathed which was nice, but his stomach still wanted something sweet. Slipping from the grasp of the young girl, Lawliet found that he was trapped on the bed for if he decided to jump when he was this small he would surely break something. As he looked over the edge of the bed, the young girl stirred and muttered under her breath.

"_**Ma…Pa…don't~"**_ she turned over, muffling the rest of her sentence. Lawliet looked at the clock, 6:07am then he looked back at the girl. Before he could go check on her, the door was opened and Watari stepped in. A tray of different foods were laid out. He stepped over to the bed, setting the tray on the nightstand. He reached out and plucked Lawliet off the bed and sat down on the chair. Lawliet sighed, then his eyes caught motion and he looked over just to see a eyedropper come towards him. He blinked and turned his head when the eyedropper touched his lips. He yipped when Watari tried it again. The yipping woke Amane up and she sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked over and saw what was happening.

"**Watari"** she said as she yawned.

"**Ah ****Amane, I'm sorry did I wake you?****"**

"**Nnh no…Misa was already awake…"** she lied with a drowsy smile. She sat on her legs and watched Watari try to feed the pup again, which turned out to be a failure.

After the fourth attempt failed, Watari put down the eyedropper and set up the little girl's breakfast.

"**It may be too early for this but~"**

"**Yay tea!"** the little girl squealed coming up to Watari as he placed the tray in front of her. He poured the tea,

"**How many lumps would you like Ms. ****Amane?****"** he asked.

"**Four!"** squeaked the little girl giving Watari a very bright innocent smile.

"**Alright."** He put four blocks of sugar in then he poured the cream in, it was thick and the little girl licked her lips as she watched the tea turn creamy looking.

"**Mmnn!"** she said giggling when Watari rubbed her head. Lawliet sat quietly then licked his lips as the sugar was added. The little girl tilted her head as she saw the reaction he got. When she was given the cup she wiggled a bit biting her lip lightly then blowing on the tea. **"Maybe he'll drink some tea!"** Watari chuckled.

"**Maybe."** He said then realized he had forgotten the butter cookies. **"I'll be right back, I forgot the cookies."** The little girl smiled when Lawliet was placed beside her and she watched the butler walk out. The little girl placed the cup down and looked at Lawliet. Lawliet stared blankly at her.

"**Misa thinks you're a weird pup."** She stated reaching out she rubbing the pup on the head. **"You won't leave Misa will you?"** she asked with the true innocents of a child.

'_What exactly is going on?' _questioned Lawliet to himself, getting to his wobbly feet and going towards her. She giggled when the pup crawled up into her lap and looked up at her.

"**Misa take that as a yes!"** she wrapped her arms around him then she got an idea. She put the pup down and slid off the bed. **"Misa bets you are hungry, Watari makes the **_**BEST**_** tea!" **she pulled the tray off the nightstand and with great effort she hoisted it up onto the bed and climbed back up to join Lawliet. **"Milk is so bland sometimes, Misa bets you'll like something more tasty!"** she grabbed the teakettle and poured the substance into the extra teacup. It spilled all over the tray and Misa but she didn't take notice. She looked at the pup with a smile. Lawliet sweat dropped at the mess but he wagged his tail when she put down the kettle and grabbed up the sugar. **"Now, how many lumps do you want, sir?" **she said as she playfully bowed, spilling some sugar cubs onto the bed. Lawliet yapped, hopefully. She giggled and grabbed a handful of sugar and dropped it into the cup, causing the substance to splosh out of the cup. She then stirred it and placed the cup next to the pup who stood and wagged his little tail. He looked up at the little girl who smiled.** "You look like the type who wouldn't want cream." **Lawliet snorted in agreement but Lawliet couldn't reach over the cup. **"Oh wait!" **Misa exclaimed as she grabbed the eyedropper then filled it up with the tea she had made for the puppy. She offered it to Lawliet who sniffed it then licked the tip. Misa giggled, **"Good boy!"** she said. All the while Watari was peaking through the doorway watching the entire thing. A smile spread on his face.

After the morning ordeal Mss. Amane told Watari to keep the pup away from her daughter for now. So while Watari was cleaning the upstairs where Mr. Amane worked. Watari was collecting the trash when Lawliet found an opened laptop. Watari had been wondering what he should call the little pup. When he walked into the room where the pup was he found the most interesting thing. The pup was sitting in front of the laptop his paws on the keyboard.

"**Hm? What are you up too little one?"** he asked when he walked over to look at the screen, Lawliet looked over his shoulder to look at him. Watari nearly dropped the trash when he saw what was written on the laptop.

_Hello Watari, I am Lawliet…_

**~A month Later~**

Watari had not mentioned the pup's surprising message to anyone, but he did name the dog L, which confused the mother and father but thrilled the little girl. Lawliet hadn't really been able to get out of the house, except for the garden. However, today they were heading out. Lawliet was now a month and a half. He was still pretty small but he was able to move around more easily and not be carried. But he was still quiet unstable, his large paws kept getting in the way when he was running. But that didn't discourage him. Watari, Misa, and Lawliet would be going to the store together. Even if Lawliet didn't eat like normal animals he still had to get dog food. Watari and Misa would sneak treats to Lawliet whenever they could after a meal to get the bad taste of dog food out of his mouth. Once in awhile he, at night, Lawliet would dream about that boy. The one he met the first night. He wondered if he would be able to find him.

For the month he lived with the Amane's. He found out why the little girl was so eager to know if he and Watari would stay with him. The mother and father were always bickering and never really paid no attention to the young girl who only wanted the love that only came from parents. Lawliet always slept with Misa, he kept her company when Watari wasn't around. He made sure that nothing was happening that could harm the child. But he wouldn't be able to protect her forever. She was a growing child, one day the world would be exposed the worst and the best.

Watari was driving, Misa was sitting in the back with Lawliet resting his puppy head on her lap. At a red blinking light, Lawliet shot his head up when he recognized the area. He went to the car door and looked out the window. What he saw made his heart jump. In the distance, running towards them was the teenage boy who he had been thinking about.

'_It's him!'_ thought Lawliet, _'But why was he running?'_ As the teen got closer he ran across the street, Lawliet went to the opposite window to watch the teen run across the street and begin down the other sidewalk. Lawliet felt panicked, something was not right. He looked down at the door and found the opener. With his human brain he worked the door open with his paws and leapt from the car, barking.

"**L!"** Misa cried. Watari turned his head around to look when the door had been open. Misa was now pulling off her belt and Watari had to quickly put on the emergency lights and get out of the car when Misa leapt from the car as well.

"**Ms. Amane! L!"** he called as he closed the door and ran after them.

"**L! Come back to Misa!"** cried the little girl running down the street. Lawliet was running as fast as he could.

The teen turned the corner but Lawliet was quick enough and fallowed the teen around the corner. He was lucky to see the boy turn into a building which Lawliet fallowed quickly. Druggy's yelped and swerved away from the dog who came bounding in after the teen. Lawliet ran up the rickety stairs and stopped when he couldn't see the boy anymore. He lifted his nose to the air and sniffed catching that sweet scent that had brought him to the teen in the first place. He fallowed the scent and right when he entered the room he spotted the boy with another. His arm was exposed and the other teen was about to stick him with a needle. Lawliet seized up and let out a growl and surged forward. He let out a growl and both the boys stepped back in shock. Lawliet positioned himself in front of the boy he knew and growled at the other boy. Who raised his hands in defense.

"**Woh, dude!"** said the boy with the needle.

"**What the hell?"** snapped the other teen who was being protected. Lawliet didn't move his eyes from the other, he let out a growl.

"**L!"** cried Misa standing at the door now was the little girl. Lawliet blinked and looked over at Misa.

'_Oh shit'_ thought Lawliet as the teen with the needle darted away, as Watari came into view.

"**L, what are~"** The teen looked at the little girl and Watari with wide eyed look.

"**Hey! Is…Is this your dog!"** Watari blinked.

"**I was actually going to ask you that same question, young man… He seems to know you…" **The teen looked down at the dog now facing him with those wide eyes.

"**Oh no way…"** The teen stared. His voice was like rough silk. **"You're **_**that**_** puppy?" **he asked pointing at the dog who wagged his tail. The pup came up to the teen and jumped up on him pawing at his pants. The teen blinked then reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a wrapped piece of cheese cake. Lawliet wagged his tail even more and snapped up the treat in the guys hand. He looked up at the boy with his eyes boring into the teens. The teen blinked and stepped back from the dog.

Watari walked up to the teen and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"**This is no place for a kid like you to be in… Come on… I'll take you home."**

"**No… I don't want to go home… Not now."**

Watari looked at the teen with worry.

"**Was that why you were running?"**

"**Yea"**

'_Running from the sanity… and going into drugs to escape it...'_ thought Lawliet as he leaned into the teen. The teen looked down at Lawliet and sighed.

"**What is your name my boy?"** asked Watari.

"**Raito, Raito Yagami…" **

"**Well Mr. Yagami, how does this sound, we were heading out to do some shopping you can come along and after that I'll take you home…"** Raito seemed to think this over a bit but shrugged.

"**I rather not but…." **He looked at Lawliet who seemed to tug at his pants. **"I don't think I have a choice." **

~Break~

It was around five in the afternoon when all the shopping was done. Raito was sitting in the back of the limousine, in the middle of Misa and Lawliet who had decided to lay upon him. Misa and Lawliet's head were resting on Raito's lap. He was looking down at them.

"**For a puppy, he's sure quiet."**

"**Hm yes he is."** Responded Watari, pulling up to a house. **"Well Mr. Yagami, you're home."**

"**Thanks."** Grumbled Raito as he slowly lifted Misa's head from his lap, Lawliet was already standing at the car door. Misa whimpered but curled up asleep again. Raito was stepping out of the car only to have Watari call to him.

"**, if you ever need to escape again, please call me."** The teen was given a card which he stuffed in his pocket.

"**I'll think about it."** He began to walk down to his house with Lawliet at his heal when he turned again, **"Uh… thanks."** Raito muttered, Watari smiled. And as he approached the door, his mother came outside.

"**Oh Raito!"** she cried throwing her arms around his neck**. "We..we were so worried!"** she cried. Lawliet could sense and smell how Raito felt, he felt out of place… but why? Lawliet barked lightly catching the woman's attention.

"**Ah uh mom, this is L and Watari"** he pointed back, **"he's very kind old man…I~"**

"**Raito…"** Raito looked at his mom and blinked then looked horrified.

"**No mom he isn't~"** his mom looked worried but somewhat relieved. Lawliet could tell now that this teen, Raito Yagami had most dependently gone way off the path.

:::

**Kitten:** _Finally I finished this story! It went longer then I had expected! Lolz I hope you are happy with it!_

**Chapter 3:** _Loyalty _


End file.
